


Demons

by Supar_Unicorn



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10076828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supar_Unicorn/pseuds/Supar_Unicorn
Summary: sciamachy(n.) a battle agaisnt imaginary enemies;fighting your shadow





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from 'Demons' by Imagine Dragons
> 
> Lol first fic dunno how I feel about it but y'know screw it 
> 
> Surprised it didn't turn out gay lol
> 
> Timeline is like before sun and moon

 

_'When the days are cold_   
_And the cards all fold_   
_And the saints we see_   
_Are all made of gold'_

***

Hers were her darker thoughts, passed down from her mother. She regreted them, and therefore didn't act upon them and pretended not to notice them. But they were there. They were always there.

They wished for everything to be back to the way it was, before father disappeared and mother went crazy, wishing to be anyone but her, deeming herself worthless and ugly.

She fights with her demons, but they fight back, and they are stronger.  
  
***

' _When your dreams all fail_  
 _And the ones we hail_  
 _Are the worst of all_  
 _And the blood’s run stale'_

***

His were well hidden, he learnt at a young age how to do so. But he could not get rid of them, so they stay within him.

They tell him that no one cares for him, that he is a nuisance and he is the reason his father left him with his Tutu. At the worst of times, he believes them, and Tutu would find him in his room crying at the wall. But Tutu calms him down, comforts him until they go away. It happens to the best of people, he says, but you got to know how to get through it.

So he trys to drown his demons, but they know how to swim.  
  
***

_'When the curtain’s call_   
_Is the last of all_   
_When the lights fade out_   
_All the sinners crawl'_

***

His were always jealous, his twin sister always got everything she ever wanted, all because she was disabled, because she couldn't speak. He liked her well enough, they could exchange conversation in sign language all day. But she was always spoiled rotten, and he bet she didn't even know it.

He hated it. Sometimes he found himself wishing he was an only child, but he was always quick to push those thoughts away.

He runs from his demons, but they eventually catch up with him.  
  
***

_'So they dug your grave_   
_And the masquerade_   
_Will come calling out_   
_At the mess you made'_

***

Hers were envious of her brother, although they were twins she was forever in his shadow, always the lesser sibling. She craved being normal, being able to speak for herself and not needing her brother to translate everything she signed.

The silence surrounding her only allowed them to further creep in, sneaking up on her more often then not.

She hides from her demons, but they always find her.  
  
***

_'They say it's what you make_   
_I say it's up to fate_   
_It's woven in my soul_   
_I need to let you go'_

***

His was violent, selfish, and angry. He hated his mother, wished her gone and dead. He took her beatings, so his little sister wouldn't get the heat, but it never worked, she got just as abused as him.

So he ran, stole a pokemon and left, leaving her in the hands of his mother and joined a criminal organisation.

He crumbled under the pressure of his demons, and they took over him.

  
***

_'Your eyes, they shine so bright_   
_I want to save their light_   
_I can't escape this now_   
_Unless you show me how'_


End file.
